


A Momentary Lapse of Reason

by Avdal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Morality, F/M, Face-Fucking, First time anal, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triplet AU, Voyeurism, handjobs, shameless and paper thin plot that serves no purpose other than to get everyone into the right place, the Solo boys sure are close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: You'd thought your relationship with Kylo had been going well, but all it takes is one incriminating photo and an embarrassingly small amount of resistance before you agree to let both of his brothers fuck you senseless.





	

All it takes is a single suspended moment of staring at the picture of Kylo in bed with some random _whore_ for you to agree to fuck both his brothers senseless.

 

The 'both' part had been your idea, technically. They had simply presented the evidence and then circled you hopefully like horny, hungry dogs. Ben was the much more forward one of the two, while Matt was clearly banking on his puppy eyes winning you over to his side anddirectly onto his dick.

 

Chose one or the other? They both were blatantly hoping to be the winner of your vengeful affections. Picking only one seems highly unfair to yourself, especially in the light of recent events.

 

Screw that. Fuck 'em both. And you mean that literally.

 

You carefully place the picture face down on the table in front of you. Then think better of it and flip it back to face up. You're going to need the reminder for courage.

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

You impress yourself with how stoic you're sure that look on the outside.

 

“Well, _we've_ only been together about a month. He usually gets them after the first week so-”

 

“Wait. You mean that the slu- you mean that the _female_ in the picture is your girlfriend?”

 

Ben nods, a resigned tightness to his mouth.

 

“And he's done this before?” you ask. Resisting the urge to glare at the picture that's haunting your periphery.

 

“Sure he has. With all of them, we think. He always gets caught since he's not exactly subtle about it.”

 

“Or quiet,” Matt adds.

 

Yeah, Kylo could be a noisy fucker in bed. Sometimes, when he was on top of you, you used to wonder if he was about to climax or was suddenly possessed by a howler monkey. You'd always hooked up in hotel rooms or at your place, but it must be magic living in the same house as him.

 

“And he'd always apologize for it when we'd catch him. Say how sorry he was and that he'd never, ever do it again.”

 

“Every single time,” Matt agrees, speaking for only the third time since you'd walked into their living room for what you'd originally thought was a down and dirty booty call. You had received a text message earlier from Kylo saying that he wanted you to come over to “hang out”. Of course, you'd assumed that this was codespeak for him wanting a serious piece of ass, but that was basically what your entire short relationship with each other had been all about. The only difference was that he'd wanted you to go to his house which was unprecedented. Now you know why.

 

Unlike Ben, Matt looks oddly amused by the whole situation.

 

Apparently down and dirty was exactly where this evening is heading anyhow, just not in the configuration you had planned on.

 

Ben nods and you have to blink twice before you realize that he was agreeing with his brother and not your mental image of taking it from both ends.

 

“Yeah, he's sorry alright. But not sorry enough to stop poaching from us every time we get a new girl.”

 

You feel your face start to burn. Whether it's from rage or misplaced sympathy you're not sure. Also, the “we” in his comment is kind of weird, but you shrug it off. Must be a triplet thing or whatever.

 

You sneak another look at the photo. Kylo in bed and about halfway inside some blonde slut. Perky, nice skin, great tits. _Godsdamnit_ , she was really pretty, too. Fuck.

 

“Alright,” you say, swallowing down the lump of anger rising up in your throat. “Let's do this.”

 

Matt and Ben both grin in the exact same way at the exact same moment.

 

“So...which one of us do you want?” Ben asks, blatantly looking you up and down in a way that can only be described as 'lewd'.

 

Matt's eyes are boring into your own and, to his credit, he only briefly glances at your tits as you shrug off your coat and dramatically fling it behind you, knocking over several fragile-sounding objects from their coffee table. None of you give it a care, though, and you can practically see the thought bubble above Matt's head that reads 'pick me! pick me! _pick me!!!_ '

 

There's no real way to choose between them, is there? They're basically the same person, just one of them features an awkward dye-job and dorky glasses.

 

But you cross your arms. Make a show of checking them out an evaluating their assets.

 

“Alright,” you say after a long second of leering. “I pick... you,” you point at Ben and his eyes light up before you continue. “ _You_ get the top half. Blondie over here can take the bottom.”

 

It seems like a fair distribution. And you'd expected them to either hesitate or fight with each other over who gets what. But instead they simply exchange a raised eyebrow and then are on you in an instant.

 

Ben grabs your hips and quickly pulls you into a kiss. Having only met him in person a few minutes ago, you'd rather expected a little more preamble. You're in this now, though, so you persevere through the awkward few first moments of smashing your lips together before you both relax and find a comfortable rhythm.

 

Matt immediately sidles up behind you. Hands are everywhere and you're not sure which ones belong to which but, honestly, you don't really care. Yeah, that's right Kylo, you cheating bastard. You're getting felt up by both his brothers in his own house. Take it like a little bitch.

 

When you finally come up for air you lean back and are surprised that Matt's already getting hard behind you. The bulge in his pants is grinding against your ass and once again he's reminiscent of a horny dog that's now humping your leg.

 

Despite the earlier property allocation you'd given them, he leans his head forward. Shoves Ben off your lips with a palm to his forehead. Then he tips your chin back and kisses you from over your shoulder.

 

Rather then fight for territory or push him right back, Ben redirects his efforts to caressing and rubbing the front of your body. Cupping your breasts through your shirt and starting to work the buttons open.

 

Wow, okay, so they're not wasting any time with this, huh? You'd hardly expected to be wined and dined, but maybe some drinks and then a prolonged makeout session to warm up would have been nice. Still, no time like the present. You have no idea where Kylo is or who he's in, and you'd rather be done screwing his brothers and get out of here long before he gets back home.

 

So you close your eyes and try to get into the moment ASAP. It's hard since you're not super turned on right now, but both of them are doing an endearingly eager attempt at warming you up. And you'd always wanted to have a threesome, the opportunity just never presented itself. Now, silver platter, baby. Go for it.

 

You can't decide which of your two new boys to focus on. Ben looks so much like Kylo that it's throwing you off. Every time you look at him you just want to pin him down and ride him while slapping his pretty cheating face like crazy. Matt is different but... he's kind of weird looking.

 

Fortunately, both of them are more than prepared to take control of the situation. They effortlessly double team you, circling around and transitioning from taking turns kissing you to slowly working your clothes off. It's nice to be waited on like a queen. You don't have to do anything other than stand their and receive their attentions.

 

Ben is more aggressive, and Matt is the better kisser. No doubt this is just one of the many revelations of the Solo boys that this evening will offer.

 

By the time Matt has coaxed out your tongue to play with his, Ben has your shirt open and is sliding it down your shoulders. You want to crack a joke that they seem to have done this together before but your mouth is currently very much occupied.

 

Still, you squeak when Ben plays with your nipples through the sheer lace of your bra. Matt catches the sound in his mouth, sucking your tongue in a way that was both grossly moist and slippery but somehow made the first sparks of desire start to shoot through your veins.

 

Okay, cool. This is... working out great. Yeah, sure, why not, right? Revenge is a dish best served by fucking. More the merrier.

 

Not to be outdone, Ben pinches your left nipple between his fingers while yanking down the fabric over your right breast with his free hand. As soon as your skin is exposed to the air, his lips wrap around the hardening point. Suckling and nibbling and the sparks in your veins start racing south in response.

 

You moan this time, trying to match Matt's oral gymnastics but falling woefully short.

 

He pulls away and grins at you. His glasses are actually a little fogged up and it's so goddamn adorable.

 

“Can you see without them?” you ask, breathless from the thorough detailing your mouth has just gotten.

 

Without further ado, he picks them up off his face by the bridge-piece and flings them some where off to the side of the room. You glance at where they land then back to him, a startled expression pulling at your eyebrows.

 

He leans in, lightly touching his forehead to your own.

 

“I can see just fine without them. But only if I'm really, _really_ close to what I'm looking at.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Matt's grinning lips purse together to your monosyllable, making his mouth so cute and pouty that you lean back in and kiss him again. Reaching out to card your fingers into his hair but Ben catches your wrists. Holds your hands in place and gives your nipple a sharper bite, bringing out a pained gasp and drawing your attention back to him and away from his brother.

 

“How about the couch? That work for you, baby girl?”

 

You get a pet name already? You're not sure you like that one too much, but then it occurs to you he may not actually know your real name. Or that may Kylo is not the only one of the Solo boys that gets around and he just calls all his hookups the same thing.

 

That seems appropriately trashy, given the situation. So you shrug. Their sofa is huge. Easily big enough for all three of you to fit on.

 

“Uh, sure. That'll do.”

 

Matt wraps his arms around you from behind. Abruptly picking you up off your feet and carrying you over to it. Ben follows behind you, watching as his brother lays you flat on your back then straddles your hips.

 

“Woah! Hey, could we-”

 

Your request for a change in tempo is muffled by Ben's tongue in your throat. His hands start playing with your bra straps and sliding them down your shoulders. Below him, Matt starts kissing your stomach. It makes you giggle, feeling extra ticklish from hidden nervousness. They really _aren't_ wasting any time, are they?

 

You kiss Ben back harder. Pulling on his hair and straining your neck to keep his head within reach of your lips.

 

He's a great kisser. They both are. You're so wrapped up in what he's doing to your mouth that you barely even register when you bra clasp is opened and it's pulled off your body.

 

You gasp into Ben's mouth as another set of lips wrap around your nipples. Sucking and lapping at them as you squirm, pressing your legs together. This is getting really nice. You're going to be so spoiled to just get fucked by one person at a time after this.

 

Ben pulls away then, chuckling under his breath at your whine of disappointment. He shifts a little to lean over you and brings your head up to rest on his lap. His very bulging lap. Even through the denim of his jeans you can feel his hard-on. It's surprising since you haven't done a hell of a lot more in this encounter than lay there breathing, so them both being so turned on has got to be a compliment, right?

 

Matt starts unbuttoning your pants, kissing each area of newly exposed flesh. You try to help him and you get lightly slapped away. Ben catches your wrists, bringing your hands up to cup your own breasts in a clear meaning.

 

Okay, sure, you can fondle yourself for their amusement. You rub your nipples, playing with them while Ben watches. Alternating his heated gaze between your tits and your slowly-being-revealed panties. Then he licks his lips and you whine, directly his focus back to kissing you again.

 

Matt lift your hips up and you let him slide your pants off. He fumbles with the laces on your shoes before pulling them along as well. Stripping off everything you're wearing except for your nearly transparent lace underwear. You'd worn your best pair in honor of Kylo's booty call, but now it's even more delectable that they get put to this use with his brothers instead.

 

“You ready?” Ben whispers against your ear.

 

He rubs your shoulders before cradling under them and starting to lift your torso up. You grip the back of the couch to steady yourself as he draws you into his lap.

 

“Ready for what?” you ask, voice shaky.

 

Matt plays with the sides of your panties, hooking his fingers under the elastic edge and pulling them down bit by bit.

 

“For me to taste you,” he answers. All but purring as he peels the now damp fabric off and brings his head front and center to your naked pussy.

 

He doesn't give you time to formulate a response. A gently tug on your legs to open them and then Ben reaches down to help. Grabbing your knees to make room for Matt to fit.

 

Like with everything else they’ve done so far, Matt approaches you with confidence and no time lost. Ben still holds onto you, spreading your thighs wider and preventing you from squirming away as his brother settles in between them.

 

He pushes your knees open and you squeak, trying to close them for sake of at least a little shame, but having no chance between the two sets of strong arms pulling them wider apart.

 

When Matt has positioned his shoulders in place, hooking your legs over them and keeping your butt up in the air a few inches, he lets go with one hand. The other one strokes along your thigh and when you crane your neck you can see him fumbling with the fly on his pants.

 

Ben chuckles at your wide eyes, relaxing his hold on your knees and rubbing circles into your skin with his palms.

 

“Can you see her now, Matty?” he taunts.

 

The blond smiles up at you. A warm and friendly sort of smile that looks altogether inappropriate given that his hand is creeping back up your thigh towards your pussy.

 

“Oh yes, very clearly. I can see _everything_ perfectly _._ ”

 

You blush, looking away and staring at the cheap plaid fabric of the sofa you're about to get eaten out on. Their lack of decorating chic making a very convenient distraction for how embarrassed you're starting to feel.

 

Ben turns his attention back down to your legs. Stares at what's going on there, still smiling, until you begin to feel uncomfortable and start to squirm. He quickly catches your hip, holding you in place, and leans forward.

 

You whine when Matt blows on your cunt. The warm air making you intimately aware of how wet you are. And Ben shifts behind you, letting go of your legs now that he's convinced that you're here to stay. One of his hands goes up to cup and cradle your face while the other moves behind you and you hear the sound of his zipper being opened.

 

You start to turn, trying to look over your shoulder to see his cock and find out how it compares to his brothers'. But Matt apparently feels neglected and he makes a sad little noise. Drawing your focus back to him and watching as he places a kiss on top of your clit.

 

Then he takes it into his mouth, suckling on it, and you're so startled by the bold move that you cry out.

 

“Hush now, baby girl,” Ben whispers against your temple, holding your head forward so you can't see what he's doing behind your back.

 

“Our neighbors hate us already,” Matt chimes in, talking as much to your pussy as he is to your face. “We don't want to give them anything else to complain about.”

 

He picks up one of your feet and places it on top of his shoulder. Giving you leverage to push him away if you wanted to, but also opening you even wider to him. It obscene. It really is. But you can hardly say that you mind when he leans down, going back to work with his mouth, and suddenly you can't draw him in close enough.

 

“ _Gods_ Matt,” you moan, nearly breathless, “you're so goddamn good at that.”

 

His happy laugh against you feels both intense and still a little ticklish. But you're soaked already, and the two fingers he presses into you burn in the most delicious of ways.

 

“Stretch her wide, Matt. I want to hear her moan as you go in to the last knuckle.”

 

You flush, slightly appalled by the vulgarity of his choice of words. But then Matt hums an agreement against your skin and, when he does exactly what he's told to, you forget everything.

 

He pumps his fingers into you deeply. Scissoring them and stretching the tight band of your entrance. It makes your whole body shudder and Ben hugs you close. You can feel him pumping himself behind your back as you shiver under his brother's affections.

 

“Let me see you,” you plead to him, finding it hard to breathe or think with all the blood leaving the top half of your body.

 

Matt rubs your clit with the tip of his nose. His tongue works messily between his fingers and the area right above your entrance and it's such a sloppy, weird feeling that you barely notice when Ben slides out from behind you.

 

He sits on the top edge of the couch, his rock hard cock jutting proudly above your face.

 

“Ben?”

 

You want to whisper his name sexily, but it comes out as a shocked gasp when Matt sucks your whole clit into his mouth. His fingers dig inside you with enthusiasm, pressing against your front wall and stroking your insides until they quiver. You gasp, swallowing what you were trying to say. The words never quite able to leave your mouth in a coherent way.

 

“What is it, precious?” Ben asked. Seeming to be highly amused by your reaction to Matt's attentions.

 

Matt fingers you deeper, grazing the edge of your cervix, and you frantically shake your head. Trying and absolutely failing again to speak. What were you even talking about anyhow?

 

Ben tsks. Petting your forehead and stroking back some sweaty strands of hair from your eyes.

 

“Baby girl? You're trying to tell me something?”

 

You're really not sure you like that nickname much, but with his cock so close to your face you could care less at that exact moment.

 

“Let me taste you.”

 

It comes out as a breathy wheeze. You won't last too much longer if Matt keeps finger-fucking you like this, and the thought of your first revenge orgasm being with both brothers working on you is so perfect.

 

He looks absolutely delicious, too. So that helps.

 

Ben seems to think about it. Cocking his head from side to side in a parody of deliberation.

 

Then he adjusts his posture, wriggling his hips closer and letting his erection bob right above you.

 

He pushes you back down when you try to rise up to taste it. Making you watch up close as he jerks himself while watching Matt's head twist and bob along your slit.

 

“Cum on his face, baby girl. Cum all over his pretty face until he's shining with you.”

 

You gasp, the pornographic words making your clit swell even more. But who the hell talks that way about their own brother?

 

Ben, apparently, because he starts pumping himself with determination. Sliding his foreskin up and down his shaft and that right there is the only real difference you can tell between him and Kylo. Ben wasn't circumcised and you're not sure if you like it that way or not but, hey, this is all about trying new things.

 

You still haven't had the opportunity to see what Matt is working with. He had been touching himself for a short while when he first started going down on you, but since then both of his hands have returned to you. His left hand is holding you upper thigh to the side. Helping to support it as your muscles start to shake from the combination of the posture and your impending orgasm. The right hand is doing just what Ben requested it to: buried deep and stroking you from the inside.

 

_Cum all over his pretty face._

 

Okay, you can definitely do that. No problem.

 

Your eyes slit to half closed and you focus on what you're feeling. Reveling in how Matt's tongue seems to be everywhere at once. How deep his fingers can press and stretch, and how much you wish he was fucking you with his cock right now instead.

 

 _They're both still hard_ , you tell yourself. You can get off and safely know that at least one of them will want to give your pussy a good pounding afterward.

 

So you look up. Instinct wants you to close your eyes to the light of your rapidly approaching climax, but Ben is still stroking himself. Rubbing it out so close to you that you can almost taste it, and you so sorely want to. See if he tastes like his brother or is even sweeter.

 

And isn't that just the nastiest of thoughts? Wondering which brother tastes the best? Is the biggest? Is the best fuck? It's enough to spontaneously trigger your orgasm. Clamping against the fingers in your cunt just as you awkwardly clasp and pull at Ben's thighs that are framing your head.

 

You close your eyes then. Finally. Arching your back and you think you moan but you really have no idea what sort of noise comes out of your mouth as the waves of pleasure roll over you.

 

Then you collapse down. Panting, sweaty, and not remotely satiated.

 

Sure, it was a nice orgasm. A lovely one. But... you could have kind of done better yourself. If you'd really worked yourself up and used your favorite vibrator, the one you'd ironically named Big Ben, you could have done better.

 

But of course you'll never say that out loud, will you? No, rather, you drag Real Ben into a kiss. Tugging on his hair and not giving a toss to his slight grunt of discomfort as you do so.

 

He still kisses you back with passion. Working his tongue aggressively along yours as he helps you ride out the last waves of your orgasm.

 

When you come down, he pulls away from you. Kneels by the edge of the couch.

 

Matt stays where he is. The only difference is that he straightens up and strokes himself as he watches you pant and twitch. You watch him right back, checking off the boxes in your mind.

 

Okay, let record show that all three of the brothers' cocks are basically identical. Other than Ben being the odd man out who isn't circumcised, all three of them are working with nearly the same equipment.

 

Which is a lovely revelation because, by a huge margin, Kylo's cock was the single best thing in your relationship together. Even if he was a narcissist, cheating, volatile jerk, he had never once disappointed you in the bedroom.

 

Hopefully his brothers can repeat his track record on his couch.

 

They're both still rock hard, and as soon as you recover your breath they spring back into action. Matt embracing you. Kissing and nuzzling your legs. Paying a weirdly focused amount of attention to your feet as he lovingly strokes them.

 

Almost as if he can read you mind, Ben leans in, whispering so close to you that you can barely hear him.

 

“He's the kinky one in the family.”

 

“And you're not?”

 

You turn to shoot him a skeptical look and are surprised to see him pick up your shirt from the floor and bring it over.

 

“Different strokes. But... can I ask you something, baby?”

 

He looks very hopeful about whatever it is. And no 'girl' this time. Just baby. Maybe he really _doesn't_ know your name after all.

 

“Um, sure,” you mumble. Becoming distracted by Matt as he sucks and licks between your toes. That's kind of gross. Your feet were relatively clean and all, but he definitely seems to be getting way more out of doing that than you are.

 

“Can we tie you up?”

 

You blink. Then watch him as he kneels behind you, opening your shirt out and twisting it into a rope-like shape. Good thing it wasn't too expensive or you'd be pissed off right now.

 

“Um... I don't know.”

 

“Yeah you do!” Matt chimes in, leaving your feet glistening as he crawls up your body again. “It will be fantastic!”

 

Ben nods, lacking his brothers dorky wide grin but looking no less encouraging.

 

“You'll look so hot,” he tells you.

 

“Amazing!”

 

“Incredible.”

 

“Stunning!”

 

They both have you boxed in now. Matt straddling your lap and Ben pressed tightly against your back. He catches both your wrists and starts to draw them behind you.

 

“So, what do you say?”

 

You don't know _what_ to say. A little light bondage... might be okay. They both seem really keen on it, if their impressively vertical erections are any indicator.

 

You look over your shoulder at Ben. He raises and eyebrow and gives you a reassuring smile.

 

“Just the arms? I don't want to be-”

 

“Arms are fine!” Ben interrupts, quickly bringing your wrists together and starting to loop the soft fabric of your shirt around them.

 

Then they spin you, turning you around and onto your stomach. Now you're facing Ben and Matt is hugging you from the back. Nuzzling your shoulders and playing with the knotted fabric of your makeshift bonds.

 

“You look so gorgeous like this,” he murmurs, pressing kisses against your skin.

 

“That's okay?” Ben asks, thumbing your mouth and giving a clue what the next event it going to be. “You comfy? Need it looser or something?”

 

He starts stroking himself again and you swallow, mouth suddenly both wet and dry.

 

“It's fine. I'll let you know.”

 

He smiles then, looking of your shoulder at Matt who nods. Another moment of unspoken sibling communication.

 

Matt pulls you backwards, pushing down on your shoulder blades and bringing you into a head-down-ass-up posture that makes you blush profusely.

 

Ben then crawls closer, lifting your shoulders up and helping to support you. Restrained like this, you could do nothing more than watch as he guides himself into position. Thumbing your lower lip and lightly pulling down. Opening your jaw and making sure that you got the idea. As if it wasn't obvious enough with him stroking himself right in front of your face.

 

Up this close, you can now verify that he is almost identical to Kylo. You'd probably have to compare their cocks side by side to see the differences beyond the one obvious thing. And he looks so positively swollen and delectable that you can't wait to get started.

 

You do your best to take him down, but it's a very awkward angle and posture they have you in. He helps keep you up, gently easing his length inside your mouth as you struggle with the uncomfortable position. He's pulling on your hair a little, but it would be hard not to since he has to keep your head up off the cushion.

 

Bob and suck. Pressure. Lots of tongue. You do your best but it's not easy like this.

 

Okay. This is okay. You have to tell yourself that when you start to get nervous again. It's hardly an ideal way to give a blowjob since normally 90% of the work is done with your hands which are still tied up behind your back. But it forces you to work on your tongue technique. Practice makes perfect, right?

 

And you were so focused on Ben that you make the critical mistake of completely forgetting there was a third party in the room.

 

Out of the blue, Matt kicks your knees apart wider and that throws your balance off, sending you tumbling forward and you choke on the head of the cock that hits the back of your throat before Ben catches you. Steadies your shoulders with one hand while the other eases up and simply guides you.

 

Now that you have a greater range of movement, you start bobbing your head up and down. Taking Ben in deep enough that it tickles the back of your throat but you keep breathing from your nose and try to stay calm and focused.

 

So far it's working. You feel your gag reflex give a warning shiver every now and then, but mostly you can give him a little throat and use enough suction in your mouth to make it feel like more.

 

You must be doing something right, too, cause Ben's hand in your hair lets go. He circles himself around his base and pumps in time with your head's movements. Together you work on a fast and steady rhythm that you break only to rise up to his tip and play with the head. Sucking on it just like the clichéd lollypop of oral lore.

 

He curses and moans. Saying all kind of praises on how incredible your mouth is and how much of a complete idiot his brother is for ever cheating on you. Telling you that, if you were his girlfriend, he'd keep you tied up and fuck your face like this until he'd need an electrolyte drip.

 

The dirty talk is a little jarring and kind of randomly humorous. But you're getting pretty into this so right now it's hot. When you taste the first of his precum you pull back, straining your neck with the effort. You let the head slip out of your mouth and blow on it, watching how it twitches and glistens.

 

“So what do you think?” Matt asks from behind you.

 

And your assumption that the question wasn't directed at you is confirmed when Ben slides two fingers into your mouth and plays with your tongue. His skin tastes faintly like soap and it's unpleasant but you suppose nice that he apparently washed his hands recently.

 

“Oh she's good alright,” Ben praises, grinning down at you as he plunges his fingers in and out, spreading saliva down across your jaw. “Really talented. No wonder Kylo was trying to keep her all to himself.”

 

You frown, mumbling a protest but anything that gets past his fingers is a garbled mess.

 

Warm hands knead your ass and you straighten, trying to look over your shoulder. All you see is the top of Matt's head as he nibbles up and down along your spine.

 

“You want her on all fours?” Ben asks.

 

You feel the head on your back bob up and down in acknowledgment.

 

“Of course you do, you kinky fucker.”

 

Ben starts to lift you, then seems to think better of it. He cradles your jaw instead, bringing your gaze up to his.

 

“You alright with that also? Matt wants to play with you while you suck me off.”

 

You give an unladylike snort. Good to see that romance isn't dead.

 

“Okay,” you say, addressing the cock in front of you more than anything else in the room. “But only if you untie me first.”

 

Ben frowns. But he nods his head at his brother and you can feel him pulling back to remove the shirt knotted around your wrists.

 

When you're free you rise up onto you hands and knees. Ben leans against the arm of the couch and spreads his legs wider, lazily stroking himself before beckoning to you.

 

He wraps his free hand behind your head and pulls you down again. You immediately take him into your mouth and try to go deep, whining as your gag reflex is triggered and you have to pull off almost immediately.

 

“Shhh,” he soothes, hushing you and rubbing your back. Lightly pulling on your shoulders and bringing your face into the optimal level of mouth to cock alignment.

 

Then he presses the tip to you again and Matt's hands return to your ass. This time spreading your butt cheeks wider and you squeak as you feel his hot breath between them. You try to pull off, having a terrible sense of premonition of what's he's about to try, but Ben gently holds you in place.

 

“Hush now, baby girl. Just give it a try. If you don't like it I'll make him stop.”

 

The first swipe of his tongue against your puckered asshole and no, you absolutely don't like it. Even remotely. You try to pull away, verbalize a protest, but Ben just pushes you down deeper onto his length. Gently pumping himself into your mouth until you stop fighting him about it.

 

Then Matt does it again and you whine, shaking your head. He pushes the tip of his tongue inside your tightly clenched hole just the tiniest of amounts and you renew your struggles. Trying to push off Ben's thighs but finding it impossible given the position you're in.

 

“Alright, alright. She wants you to stop, Matty.”

 

The man behind you whines in response. His breath making your now saliva-wet asshole twitch and your eyes bug. Ben pulls out of your mouth and his brother lifts himself off but keeps his hands on your ass. Kneading the cheeks and rubbing them in circles.

 

“You happy now?” Ben asks, wiping at a tear you didn't know had run down your cheek. “Poor Matty's so disappointed. He's going to be pouting over missing out on that all day now.”

 

You struggle to look over your shoulder. Confirming that yes, indeed, the blonde is looking very hang-dog. This is so ridiculous. What kind of twisted setup- No. Revenge fucking is one thing, getting your ass eaten out is on a whole different level. What is it that they say? First time on the slopes, stay off the black diamond?

 

“How about a finger?” Ben cups your chin, drawing your attention back to him. “You think you could compromise for that? Just one finger in your ass to bring a smile to my little brothers face?”

 

Do you have a safe word? You didn't think to need one, but now it seems like you might have to tap out of this at any moment if this gets much weirder.

 

“Please, beautiful?” Matt leans over, whispering it in your ear. You try not to think too closely about where his mouth just was.

 

“Brush your teeth.”

 

You say it without thinking.

 

Matt raises his eyebrows. Ben laughs and shakes his head.

 

“There's some scotch in the drawer, is that good enough for you?”

 

The hint of a sneering tone in his voice implies the unspoken ' _your majesty'_ at the end of his question.

 

You nod. A drink might be more than called for right about now anyhow.

 

Matt moves away, then immediately comes back, bottle in hand. You curl up, tucking your feet in under your butt protectively, and the three of you take turns passing the drink around until you've got a few shot's worth in you.

 

You sigh. Closing your eyes and already feeling more relaxed and horny again. Matt starts rubbing your shoulders, and that's nice, too. He turns you to face Ben again and gently repositions you to back how you were before he got so nasty.

 

“So how about it?” Ben asks, bringing his cock back up to your mouth. Trailing it over your lips temptingly.

 

“About what?” you ask, then you remember. “Oh, the finger thing? I don't... I don't know.”

 

“C'mon, baby girl. Just let him put two fingers up there. Then I’ll fuck your pussy. Maybe we'll do it at the same time and you'll love it. Don't you want to get fucked really good?”

 

You do, in fact, want to get fucked really good. That was the whole intention of this evening, even before you found out Kylo was a cheating jerk.

 

“Oh...kay.”

 

It's gonna be fine. Try something new and if you don't like it they'll have to stop and they can just deal with their disappointment.

 

Ben's hands rub your back in circles. Relaxing you but also holding your upper body down and in place. Matt grips your hips a little too tightly as he forces your ass up. Then he lets go and you start to tremble as he spreads your ass cheeks apart. His fingers stroke along your slit, teasing your pussy, and you feel a dull pressure against your back door. The tip of his thumb pushes down and you hiss, not liking that feeling at all.

 

“Lube.”

 

You assume that order was directed at his brother, not at you.

 

Ben reaches to the side and the couch cushions shift as he grabs something then passes it back. Both hands return to your shoulders, this time gliding up and along them before trailing down to your lower back.

 

A now slick finger goes back to your tight hole and you gasp when it slips inside easily. It doesn't hurt, but you still don't like it.

 

“Relax. You're doing so good.”

 

You roll your eyes, falling out of the moment so often that it's hard to maintain a consistent level of arousal. But you take Ben in your mouth again when he presents himself. He's a bit rougher and more vigorous this time. Either he's getting closer to cumming or is a little annoyed with you. Either way, his fast strokes in and out of your mouth help to distract you.

 

Matt presses his finger into of your ass very slowly and carefully. Gradually getting you used to the very strange feeling that it creates. So full even if he's barely doing anything to you. But the alcohol you just speed-shot must be starting to work. When he adds in a second finger, it only takes his three or four tries before your body stops angrily clamping around him.

 

It's not remotely pleasurable, but it's not that bad, either. You think that if your pussy was stuffed right now this might actually feel really good.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Ben's growled curse makes you look up at him. His face is flushed and you wonder if he was about to give you a warning that he was going to cum.

 

He pulls out of your mouth and you wait for him to jerk himself off over your face. Behind you another finger is added and you squirm, trying to let him know you can't take any more. But you also don't want to miss the show in front of you, so you hold still and wait.

 

Instead of finishing himself off, however, Ben pinches himself hard. You realize that he's trying to hold off from cumming.

 

“Have another drink,” Matt suggests to him. “It'll buy you some time.”

 

Ben shakes his head, reaching for his cock then pulling his hand away as if it was scalding.

 

“Nah, we've got to hurry. You think she's ready?”

 

“As she'll ever be.”

 

You frown, annoyed that they're talking about you like you're not in the room.

 

And hurry for what? Ready for what?

 

Matt pulls his fingers out of you and ever so politely asks you to sit up. Fine, since he asked nice.

 

You scoot backwards and into his waiting arms. Ben appears to take a few steadying breaths before scooting down, moving to lay on his back. That brings his cock up to salute you and, if that wasn't a hint enough to what he wanted, he reaches out and pulls you out of Matt's embrace. Dragging you forward until you're hovering over him.

 

“Ready to fuck, baby girl?”

 

Well... yes. But you kind of wish you were drunker first. You glance up but can't see where the bottle has disappeared to.

 

So you nod, not able to make yourself say it out loud. Then you grip his cock, angling your hips right, and sink down onto him.

 

Wow, okay, so he's _exactly_ like Kylo. When he's inside you, you can't tell the difference at all. The initial burning stretch is always the best part of sex, and you go slowly to prolong it.

 

“Baby girl?”

 

Ben flexes his hands against your hips but lets you move at your own pace.

 

“Hmmm?” You start grinding against him, rocking your hips in little circles to make the last few inches easier to take.

 

“Nice tits.”

 

You pause. Look at his perfectly sincere and straight face. Then you snort and he breaks out into a grin. You bounce up and down on him a few times, making your breasts jiggle. He laughs and his hands move up to your back, pulling you forward as you start steadily rocking onto his cock.

 

He takes one of your nipples into his mouth when you get close enough. Sucking on it and you feel your cunt clench in appreciation.

 

Then another set of hands joins in as Matt crawls behind you. His erection rubbing against your lower back as his hands run along your spine, pushing you lower down.

 

Then they start to drift lower, moving back to your ass. You look over nervously at him, shaking your head slightly. Ben is still having playtime with your tits and gently thrusting up into you so you can't count on him to help you out right now.

 

“Matt...” you start to whine, but it's too late. He presses his fingers back into your ass. Just two, this time, and they're both slicked with fresh lube.

 

Both you and Ben grunt at the intrusion. You wonder how much he can feel through the walls of your pussy and how much of his muttered curses are from your cunt clamping down as your ass gets filled. And you were right. It does actually feel pretty good now that you've got a cock in you first.

 

So you try to work with it. Rolling your hips and fucking up and down again. Matt eagerly follows you, matching your movements and slipping that third finger back in when he decides that you're ready for it.

 

“Good?” he asks.

 

“Yeah... it is.”

 

You close your eyes, tugging on Ben's arm and signaling that he can start thrusting up into you now. Surprisingly, he doesn't, though. Instead, he holds your hips again and forces them to a stop.

 

“Ready for some more?” Matt asks, pulling his fingers out and leaving you feeling noticeably emptier.

 

When you look over at him he's touching himself. Slicking up his cock with the lube. You swallow, looking to Ben. He's watching his brother jerk off and you can feel his cock twitch inside you. Rather than follow that line of thought any further, you grind against him, letting the head push against your cervix.

 

“Okay.”

 

Your voice is very small but, yeah, you guess you could try it. First time getting your ass licked, first time threesome, first time with twins. Lots of first tonight, so you might as well _try_ first time anal out as well.

 

They don't have to be told twice. Matt spreads your cheeks as wide as he can and presses against your asshole. At first you don't think he's going to be able to get in at all, your entrance feels so tight and resistant. Then he gives a small thrust of his hips and the tip pops inside.

 

“ _Oh gods..._ ”

 

It doesn't hurt. It really doesn't. Not even as he pushes more and more in. But holy hell does it feel big. Like your ass is being impaled on a thick bottle.

 

Ben rubs your thighs and you lean forward, supporting yourself against his chest with your elbows.

 

“More?” Matt asks breathily.

 

You nod. It's the only response you can make at the moment.

 

Ben helps you with every inch. Kissing and nibbling at your lips to mute your soft moans as Matt slowly pushes inside. Getting your pussy fucked is joyful. Getting your ass breached is... well, it's different alright. A very, very full feeling and no matter how much lube he used you feel like it would never be enough.

 

Your pussy begins to throb, despite everything else that's going on. Already feeling desperate for another climax and so blissfully at capacity.

 

You whine again when he keeps going. Stretching your tight passage and it's all so intense it's hard to take.

 

“Shhhh, baby girl. You're almost there. Just a little more.”

 

You think that was Matt but your eyes are shut and you're too reeling to be sure. But when his hips are finally pressing against your ass you shudder. Moaning and sloppy as he wraps his arms around you and draws you up.

 

“Just hold her like that, Matty,” Ben orders, alternating his heated stare between your breasts and face. “I'll start to move, and when she's ready for you to, she'll tell you.”

 

You exhale. Letting out the breath you hadn't realized you were holding. Then, just as Ben steadies you to start thrusting, he freezes, looking to the other side of the room.

 

Naturally, given the way luck and the mean spirited will of the universe, your recently exed boyfriend walks in as you're being stuffed by both his brothers.

 

Of course he does.

 

Kylo stands there frozen and wide eyed. You have a very similar reaction, but then you squeak and try to unmount yourself off the two cocks you're currently impaled on.

 

Immediately four hands grab your hips. Moving so fast to stop you that they might as well have teleported in place.

 

“Close the damn door, Kylo. The neighbors can see right in.”

 

That would be Ben as the voice of reason. Matt makes some choked noise of agreement.

 

Kylo takes another step inside, kicking the door closed behind him. Then he glares at you and stomps forward, stepping onto and over your discarded coat on his way.

 

There are so many things you could say at this moment. Accusations or insults or just stay silent and get back to fucking. “What are you doing here?” is what your voice squeaks out instead.

 

He stops a few feet in front of you, turning his head from side to side as he takes in the candid scene.

 

“Watching my girlfriend cheat on me with my brothers, apparently.”

 

Okay, now that... _that_ pisses you off. Yes, you'd done this to get back at him, but let's not forget who was at fault first here.

 

“ _You_ cheated on _me_. This is revenge.”

 

You say it plainly, trying to look like someone who should be taken seriously and not a whore who still has two cocks buried in her. The owners of said cocks look at each other than at you. What a scene you must make right now.

 

Kylo looks like he's about to retort, then he pauses and narrows his eyes. Glaring at Ben.

 

“Ben... do you have anything you want to tell me?”

 

Confusingly, Ben leans back down again. Holding your hips and starting to rock up into you again. You bite your lip hard, trying not to respond to him. You almost manage to until Matt follows his lead and starts grinding into your ass.

 

“Ben!” Kylo barks, and to your astonishment you see a growing bulge in his pants. Apparently getting off on watching you with his twins, and just how weird is that?

 

Ben sighs, reaching up to pinch your nipple before you swat it away.

 

“I lied, okay?” he says, giving you a harder thrust that makes you squeak and feel every inch of Matt along with his movement.

 

“Lied?” you gasp, getting caught up again despite the situation.

 

“...yeah... that was actually me in the photo. You didn't really look at it so we just went along with everything.”

 

Your breath catches. Whether it's from the revelation or the fucking you're not sure. Doesn't matter, because Kylo's definitely pissed off at you and now he's kind of maybe got the right to be.

 

“Kylo, I-”

 

“Just shut up, you dumb slut,” he says with resignation. You watch as he starts to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly.

 

You want to say you're sorry. Or maybe you're not sorry. Because Matt and Ben are slowly increasing their rhythm and it's starting to feel amazing. So amazing that, when Kylo pulls his semi-hard cock out of his pants and joins the three of you on the couch, you lick your lips. The space is getting rather cramped but that just means all of you have to squeeze really closely together, and you're fine with that too.

 

“Apologies from cheating girls don't mean that much,” he informs you. Jerking himself near your face while glaring you down. Ben picks up the speed again but, mercifully, Matt keeps his pace easy. You're doing half the work grinding against him anyhow.

 

“So... um... apology blowjob, then?” you offer, drawing snorts and laughter from both ends of the couch.

 

Kylo reaches out, cupping the back of your head and pulling you forward.

 

“It'd be a start,” he says, and you eagerly open your mouth for him.

 

You'd lie if you said you hadn't fantasized about this. Getting fucked from every possible place. Having every hole filled all at once. Granted, you'd never touched yourself specifically to the thoughts of the Solo triplets fulfilling this dream.

 

Fantasy is not thing, but reality is not quite as erotic. It's more than a little awkward as you try, to crudely put it, to allow easy access to all your holes. When it was just Ben and Matt in you, there was a certain natural quality to the positioning. Sit on Ben's lap and let him stuff your pussy good and hard, and Matt... well, he found a way to fit in you. Ben's legs were in the way and you weren't bent over enough to make your backdoor easily accessible. But when there's a will there's a way, and Matt apparently _really_ had a will to fuck you in the ass no matter what gymnastics he had to do.

 

But with Kylo now on the picture and in your mouth, it made everything infinitely more uncomfortable. Straining to keep your head and neck at a good alignment to facilitate a blowjob meant you had your back arched. This in turn made your cunt tighter and at an angle which might have been great if it didn't make you feel even tighter around Matt.

 

You try to keep going, but when Ben surges up he strikes your cervix hard at the exact same moment that Matt bottoms out in your ass. It hurts and it feels good and its just too much.

 

You whine against Kylo, looking up at him with pleading eyes. You'd been dong your best to give him decent head but, with everything else going on, you'd more or less just been creating suction in your mouth and letting him fuck your face to the pace that he wanted.

 

He steadies your head, pulling out from the entrance to your throat to rest on your tongue instead. You lap at him, feeling slightly embarrassed that this is probably one of the worst blowjobs you've ever given. But extenuating circumstances and all that...

 

The other two brothers are obvious to the change in pace of your top half. Ben is thrusting up hard, holding onto your hips and making you ride him at a breakneck pace. You doubt he'll last much longer but, then again, you're surprised he hasn't blown his load yet. You had been teasing him in one way or another for quite some time.

 

Matt's concentrating on grinding inside you, thrusting deep then pulling part way out and grinding some more. Your ass is starting to get a little numb from all the new sensations and you honestly can't tell if he's nearly there or not.

 

“Push into her all the way and hold it there, Matty,” Kylo orders and, to your surprise, Matt does without question.

 

With him still inside you, that makes it easier to take Ben's deep and hard thrusts. You try to match him, grinding back down when his hips thrust up. It takes a few tries, but soon the two of you find your pace together.

 

Matt's panting against your back. Squeezing you just a little too hard to be comfortable as he fights the urge to move. But you like him there, now. You ass itself apparently doesn't have much in the way of nerves past the entrance, but with him buried in you it's making the pressure in your pussy feel _amazing._

 

“You like that?” Kylo asks, thumbing your lips. You suck his finger into your mouth and nod, giving him moon eyes.

 

He laughs, pulling out and presenting his cock to you again.

 

This time you're able to do a better job of it. Taking him deeper and moaning against him as Ben starts fucking you into pre-orgasmic spasms. Seriously, these three boys... they're _incredible_ at sex. You're going to be so, so spoiled after this.

 

You do your best with Kylo, sucking and swirling and lapping along his cock. Trying to make him feel as good as his brothers are making you. But apparently you're just not doing enough because he grips the back of your head and forces you deeper down. Your throat trembles and you start to gag, your whole body tensing up from the strain of taking his cock into your mouth so far.

 

That's all it takes. The new tightness in your body sending Ben over the edge. He cums hard, gripping your hips and slamming as deep as he can go. Then Matt reaches around and just the very first, ever so light stroke of his fingers against your clit sends you over as well.

 

It's a much different orgasm than you're used to. Deeper but almost too much so. It brings with it a surge of emotions that you don't know how to handle, so you let yourself collapse against Ben's chest. Kylo pulling out of your mouth and giving the whispered command to Matt to 'go ahead'.

 

Three more thrusts inside your ass and you lay there limply, taking it and gripped with powerful spasms. Then he climaxes, filling you, and you bury your head against Ben's chest to run away from the blinding sensation.

 

Hot dots hit your back and you guess that Kylo has cum on you as well. But you couldn't care. Not really. Your pussy is still twitching against the dual pressures in your lower body, and you allow yourself to rest like that for a moment.

 

Then Kylo sighs. Sagging against you and making the couch dip under his added bulk.

 

He nearly crushes you under all his weight, but then he must realize this because he pulls himself free and slumps to the side. Matt starts raining kisses down your sweaty back and, if you didn't know better, you'd swear that you could hear a few softly muttered “thank you-s” thrown in against your skin.

 

You flinch as he pulls out of your abused ass. Cum leaks out in rivulets, but it's not your problem if their couch will need to be thrown out after this. Still though, you're sore in a whole new way and you wonder how you're going to be able to walk home after this. Very stiffly and with medically correct posture, no doubt.

 

Then Kylo leans forward, helping you slide off Ben and you collapse against his chest.

 

“Dumb slut,” he repeats, though this time not unkindly. He even pats you head before standing up, leaving Ben to throw his arms around you as you recover.

 

After a few moments of a breather, you start to pull yourself together. Scoot off Ben and sink back against the damp and sticky cushions.

 

Another few seconds pass before Kylo returns with a damp washcloth. You reach to take it from him and he shoves your hand away. He kneels down between your knees and drags your hips forward, bringing your butt closer to him and making your shoulder sink lower against the couch.

 

Before you can ask, he starts wiping you clean. Meticulously stroking your pussy with the warm fabric and cleaning off all of his brothers cum that's been leaking out of you.

 

That thought reminds you of something, and you quickly wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. Then Kylo starts cleaning your ass and you squeeze your eyes shut.

 

When he finishes he stands up a gain. Kisses the top of your head.

 

“I'll call you a cab.”

 

He turns to walk away and you see that Ben and Matt have been getting redressed during the interim. You fumble for your clothing and Matt immediately returns to attend to you. Lifting up one foot and sliding the leg of your pants over it and then repeating with the other.

 

Ben picks up your wadded shirt from the floor and tries to shake the worst of the wrinkles out of it.

 

“Um, where are my socks and underwear?” you ask, noticing these obvious gaps in your attire.

 

Matt looks shiftily to the side. Ben rolls his eyes.

 

“Did you take or something?” you ask, too tired and well fucked to be shocked but still feeling a little indignant.

 

He shrugs. “Maybe?”

 

Ben slips your shirt over your arms and up your shoulders. You allow this for the sake of getting out of here faster.

 

“You're not going to... use them for something, are you?”

 

Ben laughs, struggling but eventually succeeding with doing up the tiny buttons.

 

“You should see his _room_ , baby girl. He's got quite a collection in there and I doubt there's a single piece that isn't stuck together.”

 

Matt blushes. But he doesn't deny it and that's it. You've had it.

 

You slip on your shoes yourself, ignoring as the two perverts enclosing you try to help. Your laces are gone, too. That's just wonderful. How did he even manage to do all that without you notic-

 

Nevermind. You don't want to know.

 

You push away from them, grabbing your purse and coat and wondering if it would be too impolite to just make a break for the door. Like, what are the protocols about doing the walk of shame after an incestuous gang bang? You used to read Miss Manners as a kid but if her column answered life-practical questions like this you'd still be a reader.

 

A honk outside answers the question.

 

You sigh in relief, pleased that they called an actually taxi instead of an Uber which would have made it even more awkward.

 

Then Kylo approaches again, slipping something into the side pocket of your bag. You assume it's money to pay for the ride.

 

He surprises you once again by kissing you. Soft and sweet. When he pulls away he doesn't look angry anymore, just resigned.

 

“If you wanted to...” he starts to say. You wait, feeling so desperate to just get the hell out of here. “If you wanted to stay together, I can do that. But we get to fuck whomever we want to, whenever we want to. That applies to you too.”

 

“Does that include your brothers?” you ask without thinking.

 

He raises an eyebrow. Then shrugs.

 

“Yeah, sure. Why not. Fuck us all again, if you want to.”

 

Before you can tell if he's being serious or not, he steps back and spins you around. Opens the front door and graciously bows you out of it like a footman at a fancy hotel.

 

You have to force yourself not to run. Fast walk. That's the way.

 

Not until you're safely in the taxi and their house is out of view do you start to relax. Laughing to yourself with an edge of hysteria until the driver eyes you uncomfortably and you force yourself to snap out of it.

 

It's not very far to your house, so you fumble with your purse for money to pay. You look at what Kylo gave you and it's not cash like you'd hoped. Instead, it's the picture of Kylo-or-Ben and the blonde. You squint at it, careful to angle yourself away from any reflective surface that would let the driver see what's going on.

 

Okay... you still can't tell who it is in the picture. It could be either of them, truly. His hair in the photo is messed up, preventing identification through that means, and their only other distinguishing characteristic is buried inside some chick who you may have been wrong to call a whore. Maybe.

 

You slip the photo back in and out of sight. Hand the driver a twenty and tell him to keep the change as you sprint to your front door. When you're safely inside your phone beeps. Rapidly beeps twice more.

 

You open it and raise your eyebrows to the three brand new text messages you've just received.

 

_'We really look nothing alike. I don't know how you could mix us up like that, unless getting spitroasted was your endgame plan the whole time.' -Kylo_

 

_'I found your socks and bra. Not your panties, though. He's in his room right now so it might already be too late.' -Ben_

 

_'Thank you very much for the wonderful evening!' -Matt_

 

After a good, long stare of disbelief, you set your phone down. Back away from it and wonder if you need to change your number.

 

Ironically, Matt's was actually the least bad out of the three. If you completely disregard the rest of the subtext. Which you are.

 

Good thing that at least one of the Solo boys has manners, right? Manners and your panties, but you're going to stick with the positive and still call the evening a win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was mighty sleazy. I wanted to do a second SWCharacter/Reader fic I was getting stuck so I picked 3 random prompts from a kink list for inspiration. Ended up with triplets kink, anal, and spitroasting. Everything after that practically wrote itself.


End file.
